


The Beach

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Language, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean is in for an interesting morning when Castiel misinterprets a sarcastic joke.  But you got to hand it to Cas, when he tries to fulfil a dream, he really goes all in.





	The Beach

Dean walked into the motel and face planted onto his bed with a groan.  This had been a particularly rough hunt, well, a rough couple hunts.  And now he just wanted to sleep, for about a week.  But that was never an option in this life.  He was a hunter, and that meant he would get back up, take a shower, and then get back out there for the next hunt. 

 

And that is exactly what he did, minus the next hunt part.  That would have to wait until they got drift of the next case.  Sam made the decision to get a separate room, claiming he needed some privacy.  He was hoping privacy meant a nice looking brunet or blonde.  Sammy had been pent up lately and needed to let loose. 

 

Dean on the other hand, he just wanted to sleep.  But he smelled like…witch goo, ugh…so he got up and started getting ready for a shower.  He hoped that the shower would work his muscles out enough that he could relax and get a deep sleep.  He really needed a good, deep sleep.

 

He made sure to get all the blood, and sweat, and grime off of his body and hair.  He always loved how he felt after a good hot shower.  Not only was he clean, but he also felt at ease, relaxed.  He wasn’t sharing a room with Sam, so he didn’t even think twice about just strutting back out into the room in his birthday suit. 

 

Granted, he hadn’t expected a certain angel to pop into his room while he was showering.  “Ghah!  Cas, what the hell man!”  He yelled as he pulled the blanket off the bed, wrapping it around his waist. 

 

“Hello, Dean.” 

 

“Dude, get the hell out!”  Dean screamed at him as he tried to hide behind the blanket. 

 

Castiel tilted his head and squinted his eyes.  “I do not understand, Dean.  What is making you uncomfortable?” 

 

“Oh, I don’t know, Cas…maybe because I am naked in front of another dude!”  Dean shouted back.  To be honest, it could have been anyone that showed up and he would have been jumpy.  He didn’t like feeling vulnerable, and right now, he was feeling pretty damn vulnerable. 

 

“Does being naked in front of me cause you discomfort, Dean?”  Castiel asked innocently.  And it was that innocence that really peeved Dean off.

 

“No, Cas.  I love being naked in front of a bunch of dudes.”  He said sarcastically.  “You know, I just go to bed and think, man I wish I could just walk around on a nude beach with a bunch of dudes.”

 

Castiel looked at Dean for a moment and then took off, leaving Dean there to just shake his head at the strangeness.  But he didn’t let that stop him from drying off and getting an excellent nights rest. 

 

~

 

Dean felt a breeze go across his body, waking him.  He also heard some talking, probably some people outside the motel.  He tried to press himself further into the mattress for sleep, but he couldn’t seem to do it.  Actually, now that he was thinking about it, the bed felt weird, and it was warm…too warm. 

 

He slowly opened his eyes and was met with a very bright light.  “What the hell?”  He asked to himself as he sat up, his eyes closed against the bright light.  The next thing he noticed was that…he heard the ocean.  His eyes snapped open at that sound.  Now, that he was looking around, he panicked. 

 

“Where the hell am I?”  Dean said out loud.  He then saw a woman walk by and his jaw dropped.  She was completely naked, gorgeous, but naked.  It was then that a breeze went by and he felt it go across his skin he looked down, he was naked.

 

Why was he naked?!

 

Dean quickly tried to cover himself with his hands, embarrassed by his nakedness.  It was then that he looked up and saw a bunch of people…naked.  There were young people, old…ugh…he didn’t need to see that.  Small, large, tall, short…all sorts of people, naked, with all their…bits, hanging out.

 

“CAS!!!”  He screamed as loud as he could, making everyone turn to him, which only made him blush.  And now that he was naked, everyone could see how far down that blush went. 

 

“Hello, Dean.”  Cas spoke. 

 

Dean stood quickly but clumsily, doing his best to keep himself covered.  “How did I get here?  Get me out of here!” 

 

Castiel did his typical head tilt again, “I don’t understand, Dean.  I thought you said that you wished you could walk around on a nude beach with a bunch of men.  I did some research, and this beach has the highest ratio of men compared to women.” 

 

Dean was shocked into silence.  He had to replay the words in his mind, thinking maybe he miss heard.  But when he realized it was the same as he heard, he started screaming again.  “I was being sarcastic!  Get me the hell out of here you fluffy winged ass hole!  I can’t believe you would do that!”

 

When he got done with his rant, he realized that he was back in his hotel room.  Castiel reached over and pulled the blanket off of the bed and handed it to Dean.  “I apologize, Dean.  I thought you could use a relaxing morning, I thought I was helping.”

 

Dean quickly wrapped himself up as he observed his friend.  His shoulders were hunched over, eyes cast down to the floor.  It was clear to Dean that Cas didn’t mean to cause him any trouble, he had good intentions, but what was the phrase… The road to hell is paved with good intentions. 


End file.
